


Undertale xReaders in a Nutshell: Sans Route

by troubleonelmstreet



Series: Crack and Satire [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Making fun of myself, Other, Satire, This is pure crack, and a callout, i guess, its a joke, its been sitting in my drafts for ages, please dont take this seriously, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: A generic Undertale fanfic.





	Undertale xReaders in a Nutshell: Sans Route

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read because who'd wanna beta this?

Hi! I'm the Reader, aka, you! I'm an ambiguous character, excluding when the author accidentally describes themselves. Oh, also I have female parts, namely, BOOBS.

I'm pretty 'eh' about the whole monster situation, and the whole world seems to be too. Somehow we avoided the whole 'magic is real' existential crisis. Anyway, I live in a city/town near Ebott but haven't really interacted with any monsters yet because reasons. Still, despite never having met any and/or interacted with any, I believe they should have full rights because I'm a Good Person ™.

Overall, I'm pretty average. I work at an okay job that bores me, though am working toward my degree to get my Dream ™ job. The apartment I live in isn't really home, but I live there because I have a strained relationship with my parents.

I like bad puns and am very witty. In order to be more relatable though, I have an anxiety disorder and/or am depressed without any of the side effects. Unless it's convenient to the plot. It's not like they're actual disorders that plague people for their entire lives or something.

Back to the point, spoiler alert! I have a tragic backstory that will totally surprise you and make you sad! But shhhhh, you don't get to know that until I explain it to my loving bone-I mean boyfriend. It's not like I'm you or anything.

My whole life changes when I meet some monsters.

 

First I meet this really tall skeleton that basically worships pasta and is really cute despite being the personification of death. You can tell he talks really loud because HE SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS! Also, he hates puns, loves everything under the sun, and probably doesn't know what sex is. I get his number.

But, oh no! Some faceless, racist humans decide to jump him! In broad daylight! And no one besides myself notices or cares! I just have to save him. Despite being a total weenie I manage to beat these probable gang members up with minimal damage to myself and save the day! Hurrah.

Overcome with emotion and thankful for my saving him, Papyrus invites me over for some Friendship Spaghetti™. I, of course, accept the invitation. The two conversations I've had with the guy tell me he's a good person and so it's safe to go to his house alone and without telling anyone else.  


It turns out he has a brother who, gasp, is hot? For a skeleton, that is. We have a bit of a pun war resulting in Papyrus screeching. He seems to think his brother has ruined you (he has).

While Papyrus is busy cooking, Sans makes some vaguely threatening remarks, implying that he'll kill you if you make his bro cry. I'm mildly terrified because he makes a spooky face while doing this and **s p e a k s  i n  a  l o w  t h r e a t e n i n g  v o i c e**. I understand his reasoning, though. It's completely reasonable to threaten someone you just met just because they're a different species than you. Humans suck after all! Humans really really suck. They suck. A lot.

 

Dinner goes off without a hitch and I go to bed with a smile on my face. It's just the beginning of my adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means meant to make anyone feel bad. It's a joke. Fanfiction is meant to make you feel good, and if this sort of stuff makes you feel good, go for it.


End file.
